Perfecta especial de intercambio
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Para Brightness...ellos eran muy buenos amigos hasta que una noche de copas lo cambia todo por completo...disculpas por el atraso u.u


¿¿Que soy un ser despreciable?? Eso lo sé, pero no pude enviar mis regalos antes, sin embargo, aquí están. Espero que les guste y bueno no me quejare así que más vale tarde que nunca…

Dedicado a: Brigthness of Innocent por se mi amiga secreta Andy te conozco muy poco y aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho contigo salvo dos veces que nos hemos encontrado en el msn y han sido muy pocas palabras, por lo poco que he visto de ti se ve que eres una chica super buena onda espero podamos conocernos mejor este año, y te deseo lo mejor que todas tus metas y sueños se cumplan, en fin sin mas que decir me despido de ti..y ahí va…

Advertencia: este fic contiene Lemon, así que quienes lean es bajo su advertencia.

"**Perfecta"**

_**S&S**_

Al verte así, descansando en mis brazos me doy cuenta de lo perfecta que eres, pero más aún de lo ciego que fui, te tuve siempre cerca de mí y no te había visto, no al menos con los ojos que te veo ahora¿cómo fue que te comencé a amar?, No lo sé, pero…¿sabes? ahora puedo decir que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y de ahora en adelante me aseguraré de darte lo mejor de mi, de darte todo el amor que te mereces.

Estoy realmente agotado, y sonrió tontamente al saber la razón. Aun me parece muy irreal que esto haya sucedido, fue todo tan lindo, tan bello, tan mágico, tan…inesperado.

Debo reconocer que en el primer momento en que yo entré a este lugar fue con otra intención, ya que no era precisamente contigo con quien quería terminar así, sino con tu hermana, y al final todo resulto diferente pero no me quejo después de todo soy afortunado, sin saberlo obtuve mi mejor recompensa…tu.

Y como en una película las imágenes de este día llegan a mi cabeza, nítidas y bastante claras.

FLASH BACK

-Hoy será la gran noche-…te digo sonriendo.

-¿Lo crees?-

-Por supuesto o…¿acaso dudas del poder de conquista del gran Seiya Kou?-

-No, no es eso, es sólo que…bueno no estoy segura que mi hermana te hará caso-

-¡Oye, bombón! Me ofende que dudes de mi, ya verás, esta será la gran noche-…te digo mientras amplio mi sonrisa al llegar a tu casa, la fiesta ha comenzado…-muy bien, aquí vamos-…estoy seguro, que nada, absolutamente nada podrá borrar mi gran sonrisa…

30 minutos despues….

-Seiya deja de beber-…me dices intentando quitarme el vaso lleno de Wiskhy o ¿es tequila?, nah honestamente no sé que es, ni me importa he intentado alcoholizarme con todo lo que me he topado, ron, wodka, y más.

Fui un tonto, solo hice el oso mas grande toda mi vida, todo fue terrible pero…¿Cómo iba a saber que mi hermano se había hecho novio de Mina?, fue terrible verlos juntos pero lo peor fue la sonrisa de cinismo que Yaten tenía, se ve que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo el muy infeliz¿por qué si sabía que estaba interesado en ella, jamás me dijo nada? No, dejó que me ilusionara mas con la recién llegada hermana de mi mejor amiga, para después darme el golpe directo y sin consideración, aun puedo sentir le coraje y la vergüenza que sentí cuando llegue ahí haciéndome el galán, para ser bateado y lo que es peor ser rechazado por culpa de mi hermano.

Sé que Serena no tiene la culpa, sin embargo actué tontamente y le grite, sin razón, pues ella efectivamente no sabia nada, pero estaba tan furioso que no medí mis palabras, y aun así aquí esta conmigo tratando de que no me indigeste alcohol.

-Seiya basta ya-…me dice enojada.

-Yaaaa te ije ueee em ejes en pashhhhhhhh-

-Eres un tonto sabes que no puedo, me preocupas-…y veo como su rostro se entristece, me duele verla así¿saben? Jamás he sabido por que, pero nunca he soportado ver una sola lagrima en esos bellos ojos celestes, es por eso que la mayoría del tiempo actuó como un tonto, todo con tal de ver sus bella sonrisa, sin embargo no me detengo y le doy otro sorbo a mi bebida, a ver si así se da por vencida y me deja solo.

-nonnn…ieneshhh or ue reoupartehhhhhhhhh-…le digo tambaleándome.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, pero si no dejas de beber te juro que me tomo esta botella de…-…examina el contenido para saber que es lo que sostiene entre sus manos, yo me sonrío jamás lo hará no se atreve, Serena jamás ha tomado una sola gota de alcohol en su vida, y si lo hiciera, seria fatal.

-nonnnn et atreeeeeeeeveshhhhhhhhhhh-…le digo a pesar de mi estado alcoholizado y de que a penas y puedo hablar o sostenerme en pie, aún me queda algo de conciencia por eso se que jamás hará algo así.

Sin embargo en contra de todos mis pronósticos toma la botella de tequila y se la empina, yo la veo asombrado pues no puedo creer que halla hecho eso, sin embargo la retira de inmediato mientras comienza a toser, lo sabia!!! Ella no sabe lo fuerte que es el tequila, es una tonta si pensaba que seria como tomar agua, me acerco preocupado hacia ella, y en cuanto deja de toser veo algo que me sorprende…sus mejillas están completamente sonrojadas, de pronto me sonríe tontamente para después, colgarse de mi cuello…

-Seiyaaaaa et quello mushooo-…me dice, se ha emborrachado en buena hora viene hacerlo yo aun sigo bajo los influjos del alcohol y en mi estado no puedo hacer mucho…

20 minutos después…

Las risas inundan el cuarto, estamos totalmente alcoholizados y nos reimos de cualquier tontería, platicamos o al menos intentamos hacerlo, de puras cosas sin sentido.

No sé como pasó y para ser honesto no me importa sin embargo, no puedo evitar sorprenderme al sentir unos suaves labios sobre los míos, no puedo creerlo me ha besado pero…¿Por qué¿acaso ella estará…? No, debe ser producto del alcohol y yo también ando imaginando cosas.

Sin embargo se siente tan bien, sus labios son suaves y tan deliciosos, los mas deliciosos que he probado, saben a fresa y su cuerpo es tan calido me pregunto que tanto lo será en…no, momento Seiya no puedes hacer esto se trata de Serena, tu mejor amiga, no puedes hacerle esto a la persona que más te importa en este mundo.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al momento en que dejo se sentir su calida boca, y no se por qué pero un sentimiento de soledad me embarga y debo decir que la extraño…

-Seiya yo…te quiero-…me dice y baja su cabeza, al tiempo en que sus mejillas se sonrojan aun mas, estaré alcoholizado pero…sé lo que escuché y debo decir que me he quedado anonadado, jamás pensé que ella sintiera algo así por mi, pero y ¿qué siento yo por ella?, muchas veces he sentido que la quiero como algo mas que amiga, pero no se estoy confundido seguro es el alcohol pero…debo de reconocer que nunca me había gustado tanto un beso como este, hablando de besos…

Sin poder detener mis impulsos la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez el beso se torna mas apasionada le pido permiso para que mi lengua entre y ella dócil, lo concede, se que no estoy actuando correctamente, pero no es que quiera justificarme el estado en el que estoy no me ayuda mucho, eso sin decir que la confesión que acaba de hacerme ha removido todos mis sentimientos por completos. Es como si hubieran escarbado en mi interior y me diera cuenta de muchas, pero muchas cosas.

Mis instintos están dominándome por completo y es que ya no me conformo con su boca ahora mis labios se han apoderado de su cuello por completo, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva a su paso, lo saboreo, lo muerdo y el escuchar los pequeños gemidos que escapan de su boca, no ayudan mucho a mi cordura al contrario me enloquecen.

Mis manos parecen cobrar vida y se deslizan lentamente por su blusa comenzando a desabrochar los botones y dejando al descubierto sus senos, los cuales están ocultos bajo aquel bonito sostén.

Cuando mis labios regresan a los suyos, es cuando me ataca un pequeño rayo de cordura, me detengo por un momento ella me mira extrañada, la miro a los ojos y ella desvía su mirada…

-¿Por qué te detienes¿acaso tan desagradable te parezco?-

Sostengo su barbilla con mis manos para obligarla a mirarme a los ojos ella lo hace, puedo ver unas pequeñas lagrimas que escurren de sus bellas orbes, yo las seco con mis dedos tiernamente…- No es eso, al contrario, me encantas. Me he dado cuentas de muchas cosas, es sólo que no deseo hacerte daño, no deseo que mañana te arrepientas de lo que hagamos, y que después me reclames por haberme aprovechado de ti en este estado-

Ella me sonríe tiernamente…-Tonto, estaré borracha pero aún sé lo que hago, además lo que haga, lo haré bajo mis responsabilidad, y con completa seguridad-

No hubo mas palabras ni tampoco fue necesario ya que sus labios atacaron rápidamente mi cuello haciéndome suspirar y logrando incendiarme por dentro, si esto continua así estoy seguro que necesitaran llamar a los bomberos por que el fuego que hay entre nosotros es enorme, arrasador pero completamente mágico.

Sus manos comienzan a viajar por mi camisa intentando desabrocharla torpemente puedo notar que…no tiene muchas experiencia pero…no importa no es eso lo que busco en ella, así que le ayudo a deshacerse de mi camisa aunque, al tiempo, expertamente yo lo hago de su pantalón, su ropa interior es linda y yo que me burlaba de ella diciéndole que era de abuelita… ¡que equivocado estaba!, ahora me doy cuenta que la percepción que tenia de ella era muy equivocada¿Cómo diablos fue que no vi a la sexy y apasionada mujer que había en ella?, bueno en estos momentos eso no importa.

Me deshago lentamente de sus ropa interior. Deseo grabarme a fuego cada uno de los rasgos de su cuerpo, es perfecto así como ella, se que la estoy torturando con esta inspección, me lo dicen sus ojos que permanecen fuertemente cerrados, y sus mejillas que están aun mas enrojecidas si es posible. Me acerco a su oído para susurrarle que…-eres hermosa, realmente perfecta-…ella me sonríe y abre sus ojos, para regalarme una mirada que, estoy seguro jamás olvidare en mi vida.

Mis manos se deleitan con la suavidad de aquella piel, con cada recoveco que tocan, al igual que mis labios se deleitan con la delicia de su piel, y el exquisito néctar que comienza a salir de ellos producto del embriagador calor que nos envuelve.

Puedo sentir como sus suaves y delicadas manos que momentos antes recorrían mi espalda y mi cabello, haciendo sentir placenteros escalofríos, han llegado hasta la hebilla de mi pantalón, algo que agradezco enormemente pues mi excitación ha aumentado considerablemente y el pantalón ha pasado a ser un doloroso estorbo, no pierdo tiempo y le ayudo, quedando al fin los dos totalmente desnudos.

Disfrutamos por un rato mas de los besos y caricias mutuas, no hay prisa, quiero que todo sea perfecto. Quiero que esta que sea la primera de muchas veces, pues ahora soy consciente de todo lo que me hace sentir, y de lo mucho que le amo, quiero hacerla mía de la manera mas sublime como sólo un ángel, como ella merece, quiero que esto quede grabado en su corazón como lo esta haciendo en el mío, quiero amarla como se merece.

Sus suaves cabellos sol están esparcidos por todo el colchón de su cama, y los míos, celosos de mis manos acarician su cuerpo, también ellos desean sentir esa perfecta piel, esos maravillosos espacios que hay en su cuerpo, ya no aguanto mas por eso separo sutilmente sus piernas, le beso los labios nuevamente…-esto dolerá un poco-…le digo en un suave susurro al tiempo en que beso su oído, después la penetro de una sola estocada.

Ella suelta un pequeño gemido de dolor, sin embargo puedo sentir como sus caderas se mueven incitándome a seguir y yo enloquecido con la calidad de su interior, comienzo a embestirla, primero lentamente y después aumentando el ritmo, enfrascándonos en una armoniosa danza, nos sincronizamos perfectamente, mientras noto como cada uno de los espacios de su cuerpo esta hecho a la medida ya sea de mis labios o de mis manos¿Por qué no me di cuenta que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro¿por que no noté antes que también mi cuerpo esta hecho a la medida del suyo?, eso es algo que pienso remediar.

Así entre besos, caricias, palabras de amor, y la repetición de nuestros nombres, llegamos al ambos al clímax, logrando que quedemos suspendidos en ese pedacito de cielo, para regresar a la tierra al momento en que mi semilla se derrama en su interior. Exhausto caigo sobre su cuerpo, y ella me abraza fuertemente como si temiera perderme, yo sonrió ante su inocencia.

-No te preocupes no me iré, no pienso irme nunca mas de tu vida al fin he encontrado todo lo que buscaba, al fin te he encontrado-…le digo mientras levanto un poco mi rostro para sonreírle y depositar un suave beso en sus labios, el cual ella responde.

-Gracias, Te Amo-…es lo que sale de sus dulces labios de fresa.

-Yo también-…le contesto al tiempo en que lentamente salgo de ella y me recuesto a su lado, para abrazarla fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, así nos quedamos un rato hasta que exhaustos y, bajo los efectos del alcohol los cuales no han desaparecido del todo, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahora se que podría repetir esta noche una y otra vez, y espero que así sea, mis ojos se desvían hasta el suelo de su habitación donde esta tirada nuestra ropa, y también las botellas de tequila con la que yo me embriague (o mas bien una de las botellas), y la de… lo que sea con lo que ella se embriago, mmm es extraño no puedo distinguir de que es, así que cuidadosamente me escapo de sus calidos brazos para poder estirarme lo suficiente para recoger esa botella, en cuanto la tengo en mis manos un sonrisa se escapa de mis labios y no me carcajeo por que no deseo despertar a mi pequeña tramposa… ella jamás se emborracho, la muy descarada solo estaba tomando refresco de no sé qué, y como es transparente, llegué a creer que seria wodka, la muy tramposa jamás se embriago, todo lo hizo conciente.

Sonrío, no puedo hacer otra cosa, me ha engañado y yo caí como un vil niñato, pero la verdad es que me alegra, tiro la botella de nuevo donde estaba, la verdad es que debo reconocer que mi bella temeraria sabía lo que hacia, se arriesgo al todo por el todo, y al final gano, esa es mi campeona aun cuando haga trampa, y agradezco su audacia pues jamás habría sido capaz de saber lo mucho que la amaba.

Regreso a sus brazos pues prefiero estar mil veces ahí, que en cualquier otro lugar, ya que ahora sé que este es el lugar al que pertenezco.

_**FIN…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Espero que les guste se que…el lemon bueno, no fue lo mejor pero comprendan es el primer lemon hetero que escribo en mucho tiempo, la verdad es que con aquello de mi adicción al Yaoi, escribo mas lemons de este genero y pues hay diferencias n.n, jejeje soy una pervertida pero que le puedo hacer amos los lemons Yaoi - sobre todo si cierto bicho y copo están inmiscuidos, bien me despido de ustedes, me voy aiossss….

Cancion: Perfecta

Singed by: Miranda


End file.
